citadellionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Theology of The Indrexu Spiral
The Indrexu Spiral doesn't venerate deities like traditional DND continents do. This page details the alterations of traditional 5E Religions. If you are a class involving a otherworldly being (Looking at you, Clerics, Paladins, Warlocks) Speak with me and we can figure out your patron. Breakdown: The Gatekeepers Instead of worshiping a pantheon or a archetype of god (Trickster, Healer,etc,) the inhabitants of the Indrexu Spiral recognize and venerate the forces of Life and Eternity. They believe that these six forces, referred to as High Gatekeepers, '''are responsible for all the interactions that occur in the world. They further believe in specific subsects of the High Six, known simply as '''Lesser Gatekeepers, '''that function more specifically under the niche of one of the high six. All Gatekeepers are agender, and utilize they/them/theirs pronouns, however their corporeal forms may take on a more gendered appearance. Further, inhabitants of the Indrexu Spiral believe that these forces can take corporeal forms. Old Scholars believe all of the High Gatekeepers personally appeared and intervened during the First Schism to create and broker the peace between the Indrexu Conglomerate. Their corporeal forms have not been seen since, but their artifacts, known as the Gatekeeper Relics, are continually sought after in this world. While the traditional pantheons are still acknowledged, inhabitants of the Indrexu Spiral firmly believe these Gods are merely '''Heralds of the High Six, '''and are not the ultimate powers. Usually, each god is considered to be a Herald of only one of the Six. The Six High Gatekeepers and some of the Lesser Gatekeepers associated with the six appear below. The History of the Gatekeepers The Gatekeepers were originally six gods living among mortals on the adjacent continent of Plydeias. A great war broke upon that land, reducing the lives of mortals to a fourth of what they were. The result however, was calm. The remaining gods formed a Great Council, halting these wars for now. 678 years ago, however six goods swore revenge on the Togrutan town of Shili, nearly massacring them with the combined form of their relics, and mounts. The other gods intervened, and it was said that one god of chaos, Hlal, personally defeated the great amalgamation that would be known as Eternity. These six gods were said to have transformed into colored bolts of lightning, dashing away from the continent. After retreating, they created the Indrexu spiral, and settled there. Calling themselves the gatekeepers, they took upon themselves the duty of becoming sole sovereigns of the region. When Fharlanghn, god of exploration found the continents, the Togrutans were ironically the first to colonize. After awhile, the six vanished, restreating to the seven planes they had created for themselves. Emotion Emotion's tenets involve the psyche, cognition, consciousness, and rationale of all in the Spiral. They focus on the higher levels of thought and feelings within each individual, as well as the balance of Good and Evil within one's own soul. ''Lesser Gatekeepers Include:'' * Corruption -- An embodiment of Evil and temptation. * Morality -- An embodiment of Goodness and purity. * Fairity -- An embodiment of the neutrality that walks between the Dark and Light. Time The only thing straightforward about time is their linear flow, forwards and backwards. Time is responsible for the continuation of existence from second to second, but is also revered as the force behind divination and scholarship. Hindsight and foresight are the twins gifts from Time. ''Lesser Gatekeepers Include:'' * Past -- An embodiment that can see and convey the histories of people, things, and the Galaxy. * Present -- An embodiment that can see and connect the relations to two things that happen at the same time. * Future -- An embodiment that can see forward in time and understand the possible paths of one to take. Nature Nature is many things. They are the four elements: Earth, Air, Fire, Water, responsible for the continued control of the weather. They are also the vanguard of plants and creatures within the Spiral, dictating their behaviors and characteristics. They are also responsible for impulses within individuals: Fear, Sexuality, and Biological processes (including healing) all fall under Nature's domain. ''Lesser Gatekeepers Include:'' * ''Clotho -- ''An embodiment that spins the threads of life. Often depicted as a small arachnid. * ''Lachiesis-- ''An embodiment that takes the threads of life and arranges them into the tapestry of Fate. Depicted as Humanoid. * ''Atrophos -- ''An embodiment that snips the threads of life. Often depicted as a metallic quadruped. Fate The powers of Fate are perhaps the hardest to comprehend and distinguish from the other Six. It is believed they have in their possession a Tapestry of Fate, in which every string is attached to the destiny of everything in the Spiral. Fate may rearrange destinies, cut threads and life, or spin new yarn into the tapestry. Fate is often associated with a spider, and is believed to be a trinity within themselves. ''Lesser Gatekeepers Include:'' * Elements -- ''An embodiment that handles natural phenomenon such as weather. Can also summon Elemental Manifestations. * ''Personality -- An embodiment tasked with handling aspects of personality that are passed genetically. * ''Dominion -- ''An embodiment of structure that ensures a hierarchy of creatures, beasts, and other objects. War War is perhaps the most powerful of the Six, possessing innate knowledge about all military happenings, plots, armaments, and tactics. However, they do not just pertain to great battles. War's specialty in day to day life is mediating the battles of the heart. The battles between friends, body and mind. Where there is conflict, there is War. ''Lesser Gatekeepers Include:'' * ''Strategy -- ''An embodiment responsible for coordinating and perfecting tactics. * ''Famine -- ''An embodiment that has an unique ability of afflicting starvation and drought independent of High Gatekeeper Nature. * ''Pestilence -- ''An embodiment in charge of enhancing forms of biological warfare. Independent of High Gatekeeper Nature. * ''Slaughter -- ''An embodiment solely focused on ensuring maximum destruction in violent affairs. Independent of High Gatekeeper Death. Death Death is believed to be an entity of neutrality, and not malice. Death serves their singular purpose of escorting souls from one state of existence to the next. Death oversees the passing of all living things, but also the loss of intangible things as well as object. Memory loss, for example, is attributed to death, passing a concept into the beyond. ''Lesser Gatekeepers Include:' * ''Sickness -- ''An embodiment responsible for afflicting biological means of death. Independent of High Gatekeeper Nature. * ''Futility -- ''An embodiment responsible for ensuring fatalities are inevitable, independent of High Gatekeeper Fate. * ''Paranoia -- ''An embodiment that inflicts mental instability on its victims. The Seven Planes The Afterlife of Indrexans constitute Seven planes. All passed on Indrexans go through each of the planes in tandem, meaning one of the 7 planes is occupied, as the other 6 are not. Indrexans spend time in each plane for the length of a day. The days of the indrexan week reflect the location of the dead in the planes of the Afterlife. A short summery of each plane is below. Plane of Perturbation Day of the Week: High Gatekeeper Patron: Emotion Plane of Shattered Stories Day of the Week: High Gatekeeper Patron: Time Plane of Chaos Day of the Week: High Gatekeeper Patron: Fate Plane of A Thousand Grottoes Day of the Week: High Gatekeeper Patron: Nature Plane of Enmity Day of the Week: High Gatekeeper Patron: War Plane of Abyssal Voids Day of the Week: High Gatekeeper Patron: Death Plane of Limbo Day of the Week: High Gatekeeper Patron: Shared